Butterflies part 47
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Where's Caleb?


Jack was about to climb up on Sargeant when he heard crying. He looked around and didn't see anything. He kept listening and heard the crying again. "Caleb? Where are you?"

No answer came. Jack climbed the ladder into the loft and listened. "Caleb?"

Jack looked around and shivered. It was so cold. Caleb must be freezing. He slowly walked to the corner and found him, against the wall of the barn, in a pile of hay, shivering in his pajamas. He had his bear in one hand and Jack's flashlight in the other.

"Caleb! Why didn't you answer when I called you?"

No answer. Jack shook his head and picked him up. Caleb made no effort to cuddle up for warmth. He just sat there. "Caleb talk to me." Jack wrapped his coat around Caleb and held him against his chest.

"Fine, I'll talk, since I know you can hear me. Don't ever go out of the house again, without telling me or your Mother. Do you hear me?" He wasn't yelling, just being stern so he knew he was serious and expected him to obey.

Caleb didn't respond. He just stared off into space.

"Caleb, I'm not mad. Please tell me that you understand. Mama and I were very scared that you were not in your bed."

He continued to sit and say nothing, not acknowledging. "Let's go see Mama. Maybe you'll talk to her."

He carefully climbed out of the loft and sat him down next to the stall. "I'm going to take Sargeant's saddle off and then we will go inside."

Caleb waited staring off, no expression on his face. Jack looked at him, wondering how they could have gone backwards so fast.

He finished with the horse and picked up Caleb and walked to the house. When they walked in, Jack heard Elizabeth sniffling on the couch.

"Caleb! Oh thank goodness! Where were you?" She ran over to him and picked him up, kissing his cheeks.

No response.

"Caleb?"

"He won't talk. He was in the barn."

"The barn?"

"Yes." Jack removed his coat and boots and sat on the couch.

"Jack, I'm…"

"We need to talk later, ok Elizabeth?" She nodded and sat down on the couch next to Jack. She looked at her son, missing him even though he was on her lap. She wrapped a blanket around him because he was shivering.

"Caleb, why did you go to the barn?" He just looked down. "Honey, you really scared me. You know how you feel when you are scared? That's how I felt. You don't want me to be scared, do you?" He looked at her and shook his head. "I need you to promise me you won't do that again. You have to tell us when you leave the house. Do you promise?"

He nodded. "Use your words, Caleb."

"Yes, Mama."

"Thank you, Baby." She hugged him tightly, letting the tears flow.

"I'm sorry, Mama. Don't cry. I'm sorry I was bad."

"I'm crying because I'm happy Daddy found you and that you're ok. You are a good boy, Caleb."

He cuddled up to her and closed his eyes. She stood up and took him to his room. "Goodnight Caleb."

"Night, Mama." She stayed for a few minutes and ran her fingers through his hair as he fell asleep.

Jack was sitting on the bed, waiting for her. When she walked in, she studied his face and he was calm. He held his hand out to her, which she took as she sat next to him.

"Jack, I'm so sorry I blamed you. I was so scared. I didn't know what I was saying."

"I know." He kissed her forehead.

"Are you still mad?"

"I wasn't mad." She looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Ok, I was a little mad. I'm sorry that I yelled at you. What I said, I didn't mean it. I always need you to help. I'm sorry if I hurt you." She nodded.

"I love you so much, Jack. Thank you for finding him."

"Thank you for being here, Sweetheart. I love you too." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Its still early. Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"No, I'm going to get my rounds done early so I can get home early. I'll be home around lunch."

"Ok. Please be careful."

"I'm always careful. You go back to sleep."

"I'll stay up. Do you want some eggs?"

"Sure." They walked to the kitchen and chatted about nothing in particular until Jack had eaten and kissed her goodbye. Then Elizabeth went to get Maddie up and dressed before Emmy woke up.

"Budder, Mama?"

"Your brother's sleeping, Honey. We have to be quiet."

"Budder, pay bocks."

"He will when he wakes up. Remember shhh." She put her finger up to her lips and Maddie did the same.

They walked quietly past Caleb's room and in to Elizabeth's. "Baby, Mama?"

"Yes, the baby is waking up."

Maddie watched as Elizabeth fed Emmy and changed her diaper. "Eat, Mama?"

"You're hungry? Do you want eggs?"

"Yes."

"Ok, let's go."

Jack was finishing his rounds a couple hours later, happy to be going home. He felt as if Caleb needed extra attention right now and he wanted to be there to help. He still didn't understand why he had left the house for the barn. He was hoping he would talk to him about it.

As Jack rode into their yard he saw Caleb staring out the window waving. He waved back at him and smiled. As he walked into the house Caleb ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Hi, Daddy. I missed you."

"Hi, Caleb. I missed you too." He picked him up. "Where's your Mama?"

"Feeding Emmy."

"Ok, well I'm going to go change. I'll be right back."

"Will you read to me, Daddy?"

"Yes, why don't you go pick out a book and I'll meet you on the couch."

"Ok."

Jack walked in to their bedroom and found Elizabeth feeding Emma and Maddie playing next to her with her blocks. "Hey, Sweetheart."

"Hey. I'm glad you're here."

"Why, is something wrong?"

"No, its just good to see you. I was missing you today."

"I'm glad I'm here too." He walked over and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"I'm going to read to Caleb. Maddie do you want to come?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Daddy, huh?" He picked her up, kissing her round, rosy cheeks. "You need to stop getting older, Bug. Can I still call you Bug?"

"Bug, yes." She nodded and hugged his neck.

"Good, you'll always be my Bug, even when you're all grown up."

"I'm going to lay down for awhile, since you're here." Elizabeth mentioned.

"Ok." He kissed her again and walked out with Maddie.

After reading a story and eating lunch, Jack put Maddie down for a nap and took Caleb into his room. "Caleb, can you tell me why you went to the barn last night?"

He looked down at his bear and snuggled against Jack's chest. "I don't know, Daddy."

"I think you know, you just don't want to tell me. I'm not mad, buddy. I just want to help you."

"I was sad."

"About what?"

"Grandpa left me."

"He didn't leave you, he just went home. He will come visit."

"He's not here. Daddy and Mama not here. I'm alone."

"Caleb, you're never alone. Look at me buddy." Caleb leaned his head back and looked up at him. "I know we aren't your first Mama and Daddy, but you have a family now. You don't have to be alone anymore. You have me and Elizabeth."

"And Maddie and Emmy."

"Yes and Aunt Julie and Abigail and Viola. We all love you very much."

"I love you, Daddy." Jack hugged him. "Will you stay with me?"

"Sure, I'm tired too. I'm right here."

The next few weeks tested the Thornton family's patience. A snow storm hit, much like the storm that hit when Elizabeth was pregnant with Maddie. Jack was out of town when it hit so he wasn't there to help with the settlers who lived on the outskirts of town. Bill was filling in for him and at the same time was staying with Charlotte at Jack and Elizabeth's. One morning Bill kissed everyone goodbye and left to do rounds. However, what he saw outside caused him to run back in the house.

"Charlotte! Elizabeth!"

"Bill, what is it?" Charlotte asked as she ran back in the room.

"There's another storm coming. You should see the sky. We need to tie ropes together and string them from the house to the barn. Quickly!"

Charlotte put her coat and gloves and boots on and ran outside with Bill. A few moments later, Charlotte came back in the house. "Elizabeth?"

"Mom? What is it?"

"Do we have enough food to last us at least a week? If not, I'm going to town to get supplies. This storm will have us trapped here for awhile."

"No, we don't. I was going to go for supplies today anyway. Is it safe for you to go?"

"If I hurry, I should make it back before the worst of it."

"Mom, please be careful! We can't lose you."

"Elizabeth, I can take care of myself. I'm going now. Listen, ok? We tied a rope from the barn to the house. There shouldn't be any need for you to go to the barn because we fed the cow and horses. If you do, hang onto the rope."

"Mom, I love you. Please be careful."

"I love you more. Stay in the house, ok?" She quickly hugged Elizabeth and left.

Elizabeth stood at the window and watched as Charlotte trudged through the already fallen snow to the barn and then a few moments later rode out. She said a prayer and then put another log in the fireplace.

"Mama? Where's Papa and Grandma?" Caleb had wandered into the living room from his bedroom.

"Did you sleep well, sweetie?"

"Yes. Where's Papa?"

"He went to work and Grandma will be back soon. She went to the store."

"Look, Mama! It's snowing!" He ran to the window and watched.

"I see." Elizabeth sat on the couch, under a blanket. She was worried about Jack. She was worried about Bill. Now, she was worried about Charlotte. She needed them all to come back safely. She said another prayer for their safety and to keep her calm for the children's sake. "Caleb? Come cuddle with me." She held out her arms and he walked into them, loving cuddling with Mama.

"When does Daddy come home?"

"I don't know. I hope that Grandma will bring a letter when she comes home." Jack had only been gone a week, but she hadn't heard anything from him. As always, she assumed he wasn't near a telegraph but she really just needed some reassurance. The weather was so unpredictable at the end of February. It was bitterly cold and it could snow, but not usually a blizzard like they have been experiencing. Now, to have two blizzards within a week of each other.

"Mama! Up pease!" Maddie was calling from her room.

She went in to change Maddie and then she brought Emmy into the living room too. She felt better having everyone with her. She had to think of something to keep everyone occupied so they wouldn't pick up on her nervousness. "Who wants to play a game?"

Jack was arriving at his assignment that afternoon. He had been traveling on horseback in horrible weather for a week. He really needed a hot bath and a hot meal and a warm bed. He walked his horse through the street looking for the jail and couldn't find it. He did see a general store so he tied his horse and went inside.

"Hello?" he called when he walked into the deserted building.

"One moment please," a woman's voice said from the back room. He looked around at the almost bare shelves, trying to find something to eat. He found a few dented cans of peaches and a potato that was sprouting. "I'm sorry. How can I help you?" The woman looked at him and immediately looked away, her cheeks turning pink. She was young, maybe eighteen at the most.

"Um, yes. I need some help. I was wondering if you could tell me where the jail is?"

"The jail?"

"Yes, I'm Constable Thornton and I was told to report here for the next few weeks, but I can't find the jail."

"We don't have a jail in these parts, Sir." She still refused to look him in the eye.

"Ok, if you don't have a jail, do you know where I can sleep? Is there a hotel?"

"No, sir. No hotel. There is a boarding house."

"Where is the boarding house?"

"Down the street a bit. You'll see it. It says Hannah's House on the sign."

"Thank you. Do you have a way to send a telegram or a letter here?"

"No telegraph office but we can send a letter. Stage coach is supposed to come every other day but with the weather being so bad, it hasn't made it."

"Thank you again. I'll write my letter and bring it in the morning. What was your name, ma'am?"

"Joanna. You can call me Jo."

"Thank you, Jo."

Jack walked down the street with his horse looking for the livery and the boarding house. He pulled his coat closer to his body and his collar up around his neck. He didn't see a livery so once he made it to Hannah's House, he would ask. He finally found it. It was an old building in need of paint but it looked sturdy. It was better than sleeping in the field for another night. He walked in the door and took in the surroundings. The desk in the front was occupied by a tiny elderly woman he could only guess was Hannah.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" the woman yelled, moving her glasses from the end of her nose to her eyes and then back down again.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Constable..."

"What's that you say?" She yelled again.

"I'm Jack Thornton," he said a bit louder as he stepped closer to the desk. "I need a room."

"A broom? What do you need a broom for, mister?" She apparently couldn't see or hear so he tried again.

"No, ma'am. A ROOM!"

"Oh a room. Why didn't you say so? I got plenty a rooms for ya."

"GREAT. THANK YOU!" He yelled.

"No need to yell. I can hear ya just fine." He raised his eyebrows and tried not to laugh. She led him to the room behind the stairs. "Here ya are, mister. Are ya hungry?"

"Yes, I am." He said directly into her ear.

"I got some soup and biscuits. I'll bring ya some. Won't be but a few moments."

"Thank you, Hannah."

"Hannah? Who's Hannah? Why do people keep calling me that?"

"I just assumed because the name of the boarding house is Hannah's House."

"Nope. Not my name. Don't know nobody named Hannah." She walked away toward what he hoped was the kitchen. He chuckled as he shut the door and looked around his dimly lit room. There was a small window next to the bed, a lamp on the table in front of the window, and a desk with a basin and pitcher of water.

"So much for a bath," he muttered to himself. He took off his jacket and boots and put them on the chair by the desk. He poured the cold water into the basin and then heard a knock on the door. He went and opened it to find a younger woman, about his Mom's age, with a tray and a bowl of steaming soup and biscuits with butter. It smelled so good, he couldn't wait to eat it.

"Here you go, Sir. Mrs. Walters said you were hungry."

"Yes, thank you. I'm Jack." She nodded and walked away. He closed the door and took a spoonful of the soup. Maybe he was just starving and hadn't had a decent meal in a week, but the soup was so delicious, he had to eat more immediately. The biscuits were so warm and buttery, they reminded him of Abigail's. He sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard, and finished his hot meal. Then he got up, took off his dirty clothes, bathed using the soap and water from the basin and then climbed under the covers to write to his family. He was just about to start when he remembered his horse.

"Darn it!" he mumbled to himself as he put on his clothes. He grabbed his coat and hat and walked out to find someone. He took a deep breath as he only saw Mrs. Walters.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Walters?"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"EXCUSE ME. I NEED TO FIND THE LIVERY? FOR MY HORSE."

"A delivery? You'll have to wait on the stage, mister."

"NO, A LIVERY. I NEED TO BOARD MY HORSE!"

"Oh, your horse. No livery around here. There's a barn out back."

"THANK YOU!" He chuckled and walked outside into the wind and snow to take his horse to the barn.

Elizabeth was getting increasingly worried. Charlotte had left that morning for town and had not returned. Now it was getting dark and the wind was whipping the snow against the windows and the roof. She tried not to look out the window very often because she didn't want Caleb to pick up on her feelings, but she needed to look one more time. She looked toward the barn and saw a light on. She knew that it must be Bill or Charlotte, probably checking on the animals. She let out a sigh of relief. She went to start a pot of coffee for whoever it was. The last of the coffee. They had eaten the last of the bread and the last of the butter for dinner.

Someone knocked on the door, startling Elizabeth. She ran over and opened it, finding a mostly frozen and snow covered figure standing there. "Oh! Come in Bill!" He was shivering uncontrollably and barely moving. He had a pail of milk in his hand.

"Milked the cow." She grabbed the pail and set it down.

"Caleb! Get Papa a blanket!" She helped him remove his coat and hat. Then she took him to the couch by the fire to thaw out. She untied his boots and removed his socks.

"Here you go, Mama!"

"Thank you, Sweetie. Bill, I have coffee started. It should be ready soon." He nodded as he held his hands toward the fire, thawing them. "Bill, did you see Charlotte out there?"

"What? No! Isn't she here?"

"She left this morning shortly after you did. She rode in to town for supplies. We are almost out of food." She watched his face and could see he was starting to panic. He stiffly started to put his socks on and then his boots. "Bill! You are in no condition to go back out there."

"Elizabeth, she's out there somewhere. I need to find her!" He stood up and looked at Elizabeth, seeing the concern on her face. "I will find her, I promise." He hugged Elizabeth and kissed her cheek.

"At least have a cup of coffee first."

"I don't have time. I love you. I'll find her." He buttoned his coat and then walked out the door to begin his search.


End file.
